Amity Park
Amity Park is the hometown of Danny and his friends. The town derives its name from the actual town, Amityville, where the story The Amityville Horror takes place. Geography Amity Park is used in Nickelodeon's Cartoon Show Danny Phantom. It is depicted as a moderately large city--mainly an urban city, reminiscent of Chicago, San Francisco, and Philadelphia. The City has several downtown areas with modern skyscrapers. Amity Park is home to an Observatory, City Hall, Major Research Lab, Museum, School System, Fire and Police Departments, Restaurants and a Shopping Mall. Location origin Despite knowing this off hand, in the show Amity Park's exact location isn't specified, but several clues hint towards a possible location in the central United States. In the TV movie "Reality Trip", Danny Phantom and his friends travel cross-country to locate a trio of magical "Reality Gems", two of them located in Florida and California. Danny first travels to Florida to find the first gem, which is closer to the central U.S. than California. This is also supported by two other episodes in the series. In "Memory Blank", Lancer points his stick towards the Louisiana area of the United States. Also in Urban Jungle, the roots spread from the Great Lakes region of the United States to the rest of the world--this hints that, possibly, the Lake Eerie ("Girls Night Out", "Claw of the Wild") actually replaces the real Lake Erie. In the episode "Fanning the Flames", Mr. Lancer mentioned the Northwestern Standardized Testing. Now while this could mean that Amity Park is located in Northern California, Oregon or Washington, it could also refer to Northwestern University which is in Evanston, Illinois. Many episodes did suggest Amity Park having beaches and even palm trees, suggesting that Amity Park was on the West Coast. Although, the body of water next to Amity Park could have very well been Lake Michigan. In the episode "Double Cross my Heart", Elliot mentions being from Michigan, revealing that Amity Park is not in Michigan. Another sign that Amity Park is located in the central United States is the episode Bitter Reunions, where Danny & his family accompany his father, Jack Fenton, to Wisconsin for his 20th College Reunion. Amity Park's name is a reference to the real world town of Amityville, where the paranormal novel/movie The Amityville Horror took place. Various locations There are several recurring locations in Amity Park that are featured throughout the show. * FentonWorks: Home of the Fenton family, a family that has (more or less) dedicated themselves to studying and capturing ghosts. It is easily seen, due to the glowing neon sign outside and the giant Ops center on the roof. * Casper High: The high school that Danny, his sister, and his friends attend. Many of the episodes take place within its hallowed (and haunted) halls. The name, of course, is in reference to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * Nasty Burger: A popular fast-food joint and hangout for teens all over town. According to Mr. Lancer, working here is the fate to those students who were doomed to fail. It was torn down by the Guys in White, under the impression that there are ghosts and rebuilt into an adult's-only hangout, McMasters. However, Danny managed to get Nasty Burger back by getting himself hit by Vlad Masters. Original conceptions had Butch Hartman giving a backstory that showed the restaurant to be originally called "Tasty Burger", but vandals went and replaced the "T" with an "N". [Gray|[1~-start-2-stop~-start-2-stop~-start-7-stop~-start-6-stop~-start-2-stop]] * Axion Labs: A scientific research facility currently owned by Vlad Masters. Valerie Gray's dad works here as a researcher in the R&D division, although he was once demoted to a security guard as a result of the failure of his "foolproof" (but not ghostproof) security system. It's usage in the show, basically a target for more technological villains, mirrors that of DC Comics' Star Labs. * Amity Park Mall: Although not seen as often as the Nasty Burger, the mall is another local hangout for teens all over town. * Lake Eerie: Lake Eerie is a nearby lake that includes a run-down campsite. It is also a source of local ghost and monster stories among the people of Amity Park, due to the frequent misty fogs. Most likely a pun on Lake Erie, one of the Great Lakes. External Links Category:Database